The Walking Dead Rising Season 2 Trailer
by Zach Cestaro
Summary: The trailer for a bigger and better season that will be coming soon, as Rick and Frank’s group, meets a farm family, and also, three people go missing, and the group, seemingly seems to be fighting a cult, whom have a raincoats, and green goblin masks on.


Product not yet rated...

Shane and Frank, were running on the road, as they were being chased by zombies, and they had both screamed, as they blasted them away with shotguns.

AMC and Capcom Present...

(Atlanta Georgia as background)

"Fear, confusion." Rick had said

"All those things." Frank had followed

Flashback to the hospital

"We felt like we were ripped out of our lives." Rick had said

"And then, we were transported to another dimension." Frank had once again followed

"For a while it felt we were trapped in some dream." Rick had said

"And then later, it felt like we wouldn't wake up at all." Frank had followed

The flashback to Merle throwing the head on the kid Miguel is shown.

"But one thing that we do know..." Frank had said following Rick saying

"We're moving on, Atlanta's done, we must head to Fort Benning."

The group is driving through a deserted highway, as they see multiple decomposing bodies in the cars as well.

"We gotta keep moving!" Frank screamed to Shane at a future Willamette Mall scene

"So what do we do now?" T-Dog asked confused on the highway.

"We must look around for supplies and fuel." Brad said in response

"Wow check that out." Morgan said in a future forest scene

"Where are you going Frank!?" Isabela asked in a future farm scene

"To check the barn!" Frank yelled

"We can't just stay here forever." Carlito said on the deserted highway

"He's right, we have to look around." Brad said

"What the hell, Lori?" Glenn said in shock as a raincoat cult had her gagged and tied up while being thrown in the box with an eye on it.

"Wanna check it out?" Daryl asked in response

"Behold, the end of the world is upon us!" A mysterious cult leader screamed

Then it flashed to the highway scene.

"This place is a graveyard." Lori said

Then as they were driving, the trailer broke down, with Merle screaming "Goddammit!"

Rick then got his sniper rifle out, as he then looked towards the highway and saw a herd of walkers pass by.

"Oh Christ!" Rick yelled

Civilian By Wye Oak

The 5 star rated TV game series!

"Hide under the cars!" Rick yelled

The scene that cuts off to the group hiding, therefore afterwards, Carol is seen muffling as she sees Sophia crawl out from under the car.

"Run!" Andrea screams as a barn burns

"We have to come up with a plan to get out of here!" Shane screamed in the Willamette Parkview Mall

"Oh shit!" Duane screamed in shock in the forest

"I ain't gonna beg you, I never back down!" Merle screamed in a closet with an eye on the door.

"Hahahahahhahaha!" A gay laugh laughed whom seemed to be a young cocky photographer.

"You better not be wasting my time now." Frank had said to the photographer.

"Carl, now!" Rick screams to Carl in a barn

Jessie shoots a cult member in the eye

Carlito is then seen shooting his LMG.

"Take this bitch!" Daryl screams while stabbing a cult member in the eye.

"Three people are going missing." Andrea says at a farm

"Where's my wife!" Rick screams at a young teenager

"I don't know!" The kid screams

"Merle, where are you!" Daryl screams

"Sophia!" Carol screams at a farm

"You do not put this on me!" Rick screams at Lori in the fields

Lori, is in a crash car when suddenly a masked raincoat man throws dust at her, making her be sedated

"They're throwing dust!" Brad screamed

"No, no, it's not what it looks like!" Glenn said laughing at a pharmacy.

A woman then looks in the distance seeing Rick carrying Carl in his arms towards her direction.

The music started cutting off.

"Do you think we should take the chance?" Frank questioned

"The world is all about slim chances now, we must take that slim chance." Rick had said

The Walking Dead Rising Season 2.

Coming Soon.

"Hey, looks like you were worth saving after all, what else you got?" A man in an orange yellow racing t-shirt said, whom was next to his wife, whom had their kid in their arms, whom seemed to be a blonde 4 year old little girl, and a black female samurai among them as well.

Copyright, 2020, All Rights Reserved.


End file.
